


Coming Out

by squvsh



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute Ending, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squvsh/pseuds/squvsh
Summary: It's not easy for people to come out as trans, especially after a while of dating someone.





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Nick Amaro is bi and you can't tell me otherwise. 
> 
> This fic is really short, sorry.

“You don’t have to stay...” Andrew sighed, pulling his joggers on. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nick asked as he watched from his spot on the bed. No response. “Andy.”

“That means to home, Nick.” 

They’d been dating for 3 months and Andrew had been worried. He worried since they hadn’t had sex yet, hadn’t done anything more than kissing really and Andrew was really only using his hands to get Nick off, but he never let Nick touch him. Even though Nick was okay with it and never said or showed it bothered him, Andrew was worried. Nick was always working and when he wasn’t, they spent time together. It was nice. They watched tv or played cards or napped together. Zara and Gil even approved, especially when Andrew cooked. That seemed to be the way to their hearts.

“Look, is it because I’m always working? You know my job is important...” Nick said as he got up.

“Nick, you know I wouldn’t think that or even say that. You met me because of your job and I’m happy about that.” Andrew said with a smile. It wasn’t a happy smile though. Nick walked over to him and put a hand on his cheek. 

“Babe. C’mon, you and I both know that something is wrong and I want this to work, y’know?” He said, a small smile on his face. “Talk to me.” 

Andrew sighed and sat down, holding Nick’s hand as he sat down. He didn’t look at him, looking down at the strings on his joggers that he tied in a bow.

“I’m scared...well, worried, not scared.” He said. “We haven’t even had sex yet and I want to but...”

“If it’s because of the assaults, you know I’m not gonna press the issue. You’re ready whenever you’re ready.” Nick said, gently squeezing his hand. 

“That’s...part of it but...” he sighed and closed his eyes. “I’m not... I don’t...”

“Breathe. I’m listening.” 

“I’m trans.” Andrew said after a quiet moment, still looking down. Nick was quiet, thinking.

“Like wanting to be a girl or...” 

“I was born a girl.” Andrew looked at him. Nick blinked then chuckled, causing Andrew to frown.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t laugh. I’ve seen victims who are trans and it took me some time to understand them and now I met you and everything makes sense. Wait, is that why he hurt you?” Nick’s smile faded when Andrew nodded. “People are terrible.”

“Yeah. When I came out to him, he didn’t like it. You’d think my own brother would be accepting but I should have seen it coming from how he treated strangers.” He shrugged.

“But yeah, that’s also why we haven’t had sex. I was scared you’d misgender me or make a big deal out of it.”

“I wouldn’t do that. I may be an asshole sometimes but I’m not that much of an asshole.” Nick said, smiling.

Andrew smiled as well, leaning his head on Nick’s shoulder.

“So can I stay or you still want me to go home?” Nick asked. Andrew chuckled. 

“Let’s make breakfast.” He said as he got up. He gasped as Nick pulled him down onto his lap, giggling as he kissed him.


End file.
